Tidal's origin
by cerulean-mewtwo
Summary: This is the origin of why shadow hedgehogs like mephiles have crystals, and are they way they are! One shot.


I am starting to do one shots that tell you more about some of the Hedgehog gods and goddesses! This will explain why things are the way they are, according to my stories!

**Tidal**

**type: shadow hedgehog**

**gender: male**

**age: 2750 years**

**god of: the underworld, darkness, the moon, death**

**looks: a shadow in the shape of a hedgehog, with green eyes and a trident, later having crystals that were made of aquamarine**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

A long time ago, when times were simple and both humans and mobians lived together in harmony, there were the mighty gods and goddesses of the land. All mortals gave high respect, knowing they could anger the gods if they were not given their due respect. This respect was in the forms of worship, prayers and sacrifice, the mortals way of thanking the gods for the gifts they had been given.Let us follow the history of one of the many gods of legend.......

There was the day, and there was the night. To each time of passing, there was a god to be its guardian. The time of the night belonged to him and was the domain of no other. He was one of darkness...the one who pulled the curtain over the day sky to change its mood and allow those of the night for their time. His name, many would not say, for fear of offending him. He was addressed by many 'flatteries'. Most were to not anger him, such as 'master of darkness' or 'riser of the moon and stars', while others were meant to summon him if needed, such as 'master of fate' or 'bringer of doom'. When needed, he judged others by how they lived, and how they treated others, including how they spoke to the gods.

It was his job to bring the spirits to the underworld, so as to keep them from causing trouble. He had a sacred temple in the place the spirits were said by mortals, to roam as they waited his arrival as an escort to the spirit world. Many mortals came to beg for long life, or the gift of a child, offering up gifts and singing prayers, hoping to obtain his approval. He gave gifts in return, to those who were faithful and respectful.

There was once a small little hedgehog, one who herself, was a shadow hedgehog, for he had made a mortal creature in his own image. This little female hedgehog was alone, as her father had left her mother, and her mother had died from illness not long after her birth. He name was Mystic, and she came here daily to pray to the god Tidal for her health, safety, and her being able to have her next meal. Tidal had gotten used to her presence, and watched her day after day. She was always grateful for what little she had, and never complained that she was alone. She knew the reason she was given what she needed was she knew that he watched her, and knew she was very respectful and grateful, for which he responded by giving her what she needed.

This happened for three years, until one day, he noticed the girl absent from her original spot. He wondered where the girl had gone, as she had not missed one day in her three year life. He knew he was not supposed to interfere with the lives of mortals, but it had him wondering what had happened to the little girl. It was then he heard a distant prayer that pleaded for help. He rose from his palace of darkness to find where the prayer had come from. It took him some time, but he finally located it, finding the little girl, along with many others, trapped beneath a collapsed roof. He called forth his pet, the mighty Cerbeus, to remove the roof from the mortals. He did this without being seen, not wanting the mortals to see him. All the mortals, including the little girl, praised him, knowing the god had heard their cry for help.

The day after, he returned to his palace of darkness. The little girl had just arrived at his temple, like she always had. She was not sitting in back like usual though, instead sitting near one of the priests, one of whom didn't like her presence. She waited until all of the others had offered up their gifts to the gods, then going to the alter, one of the priests watching. She took the locket from around her neck and put it on the alter saying "We have called upon you in our hour of need and you have heeded our call. Up to you I offer my most precious possession, the only thing I have that has meaning to me. This locket, made of fine gold, and covered in aquamarines, is my symbol of gratefulness. Please accept this as my gratitude."

Tidal watched as she placed it on the alter and started to walk away, leaving it for him. _The little one has almost nothing, yet she leaves her most prized possession in thanks for my rescue of her and those others? She is truly a selfless mortal. This cannot go undone. I will show her selflessness to all those who see her. _With that, Tidal blew all the candles in the temple out, and got off his royal throne of darkness to talk to her and all that were watching. There was darkness, which scared all in the temple, as he showed himself before them. The instant he was recognized, the whole congregation bowed down before him. He walked past all of them, stopping at the temple alter and picking up the locket.

He studied it for a long time, then walking to the little girl. He placed the necklace back around her neck, her transforming along with it. _You are a most selfless mortal. You have almost nothing, yet I have never heard you complain about your plight. You would even give me the only precious object to me in gratefulness, realizing you had no other possessions. I confide you Mystic, for you are the way all mortals should be. I am giving you a gift...receive it now child!_

With those words, her quills started having crystals on them. She was gaining a more concrete form, her body forming beautiful crystals all over its surface. Her eyes became that of a cat, with slits. Her fur and what was not covered in crystals, was now as black as night. The locket grew in size and hung low on her neck. _I also give you this gift, and your kind from this day foreword. From now on, all shadow hedgehogs can meld with the shadows, have powerful magic, and are ageless in time and space. You are of more perfection. If killed, your magic, you can revive yourself with. I warn you though. If touched by white magic, you will fall. I wish thee luck young Mystic, and will see you before long. Farewell little one who changes the world._

With that, Tidal disappeared, leaving the world of mortals, and returning to his palace of darkness. Little Mystic became the first of many of the blessed Shadow hedgehog type, leader of her people. When she was finally killed by white magic, all shadow hedgehogs mourned, placing her on a an alter of onyx and aquamarine, and carving the likeness of the god himself on the outside of the sacred coffin. Tidal had never forgotten the girl, and went to personally retrieve her spirit. But instead of her going to the underworld, he took her with him, to become ruler of the underworld with him. She became the goddess of the underworld, giving birth to the demon hedgehog god.


End file.
